


your love was handmade for somebody like me

by wafflesofdoom



Series: your love was handmade for somebody like me [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Developing Relationship, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: robert sugden arrived like a whirlwind into aaron's life, the cocksure young detective turning aaron's plan of keeping his head down and getting on with the job upside down. in york to lead a major kidnapping investigation, robert sugden is everything aaron shouldn't want to get involved with, but god, does aaron want him, consequences be damned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a few prior warnings - there is non graphic descriptions of suicide attempts in this fic, and of course, heed the tags in case you'd find any of it triggering.

**15:30, september 10th**

Aaron was having too good a day, something was really bound to go wrong. He’d had a nice, easy start to his morning, heading to the gym before he went to work after a well deserved lie in, stopping at his favourite sandwich place on the way to the station. 

The weather had been nice, and Aaron had sat outside eating his lunch, enjoying the relatively warm weather before he had clocked in. It had been the ideal morning, really, and he was in a good mood as he walked through the station, heading to grab his vest and radio.

“PC Dingle, can you get in here please?”

Aaron took a deep breath before turning on his heel, and heading back toward his Superintendents office. “Sir?” He said, keeping his face neutral. He was already in his bad books, an incident in the cells last week putting him right back under the super’s eye.

He’d been doing really well at keeping on track as well. 

Stepping into the office, Aaron noticed a second person standing there. A tall, blonde man dressed in a neat blue suit was standing against the wall, flicking through a file. He glanced up as Aaron walked in, giving him the once over. He was absolutely gorgeous, and he knew it too - leaning against the desk as if he owned it, undressing Aaron with his eyes as he walked into the room.

“This is Detective Robert Sugden, he’s from a station down in Leeds. He’s been sent down to help with the investigation into the disappearances, I think I’ve mostly caught him up to speed, but can you show him the files?”

Aaron nodded. “Yessir.”

“Led the way then, PC Dingle.” Robert said, snapping the file shut. 

Aaron simply jerked his head, heading back out the door. He didn’t say a word as they walked down the hallway, keeping his gaze ahead of him. He’d dealt with too many hot-shot detectives in his time to know he was better off keeping his mouth shut, and just sticking to his yessir’s and anything else, sir’s.

“So, York then.” Robert said, looking around. “As exciting as you’d hoped it would be?”

Aaron shrugged. “S’alright.”

“You’re not a very enthusiastic copper, are ya?” Robert nudged. “You’re what, twenty four? Should be right in your prime, mad to go.”

“Twenty five.” Aaron corrected. “I’m a good copper. Don’t need to be enthusiastic to do that.”

“Fair point.” Robert nodded. “So. A Dingle thats a bobby, how about that then?”

Aaron glared at him. “Whats that supposed to mean?”

“It’s a joke, PC Dingle.” Robert said. “Did you not make the connection? Robert Sugden, I grew up in Emmerdale. Know your lot well, actually.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes. “Vic did mention ya.”

“Good old Vic eh, I can always count on her to big me up.” 

“She’s nicer about ya than Andy is anyway, he says you’re a right prick.” 

“Maybe I am.” Robert grinned. “Seriously though, how did your lot react to you joining the police?”

Aaron smirked. “I’m their inside man, innit?”

Robert grinned. “A Dingle with a sense of humour, how about that then?”

“You’ve obviously not been talking to the right Dingles.” Aaron found himself saying. Robert was stupidly attractive, it was honestly ridiculous - his blue suit was form fitting and nearly made Aaron’s mouth water, not leaving much to the imagination.

Robert knew he was fit too, you could just tell by the way he strode about the place. 

Aaron needed to stick to his rule of not getting on the wrong side of higher ups, so he pursed his lips and mentally cursed himself for joking around with Robert about ten seconds after he met him. 

Robert nodded. “So, these disappearances then, you involved in the case?”  


Aaron nodded. “First one was reported to me, I found the similarities between that and the second when it was reported about eight months later. Realised we were dealing with a repeat offender.”

“Good police work, that.” Robert commented. “A lot of people missed it.”

“Guess I’ve got a good eye.” Aaron said. “Why have you been sent up then?”

“We’ve had two of the same type of disappearances in the last eighteen months in Leeds.” Robert said. “Heard from a mate something similar was happening up here, and I put two and two together really.”

“So whoever’s taking these kids is working out of York and Leeds now?”

“Could be more places, but we don’t know, do we? My super suggested a crime ring, but I don’t know - we haven’t got enough evidence to decide either way, which is why I’m here, trying to make sense of it all.” Robert said. “Figured if we make a connection between whats been happening here and back down in Leeds, we’d have a start, because we’ve not made much progress so far on catching whoever is doing this.”

“Both of the girls that were taken are underage.” Aaron said, the faces of the two teenage girls popping back to the forefront of his mind. He’d sat with their files in front of him for hours, wondering who the hell could take away two bright, happy looking fourteen year olds from their families and do god knows what to them.

“It’s the same in Leeds.” Robert offered. “Two boys.”

Aaron swallowed thickly. “Right.”

“Show us these files then, maybe you and I could put our heads together and make a bit more sense of this.” Robert said, following Aaron into one of the investigation rooms. 

“I’ve got to get back out.” Aaron shook his head. “I’m on patrol today. Everything’s in that box though, and Detective Hopley is leading this case on our side. She’ll give ya a hand if you need it.”

“I don’t know, I like you though.” Robert smirked, his eyes bright as he looked at Aaron.

“Good luck with the reading, Detective.” Aaron said firmly, heading back out the door. Robert was obviously attractive, his suit well fitting and his hair short and styled, showing off his ridiculous jawline and the full swell of his thighs and arse.

But he was also a detective, and Aaron wasn’t stupid. That was a bad idea, and it would only ever end badly, and with his career on the line, and DS Wise would have his head on a plate if he ever did anything to fuck up his job.

Grabbing his radio and his vest, Aaron shoved his hat on, heading for the front door of the station. He’d been landed with foot patrol that shift, stuck with the awkward few hours between school ending and York coming alive for the evening, the usual Friday night madness right in the middle of his shift. 

Aaron didn’t much care for stupid drunk people, and last Friday night he’d worked, he’d had to bundle Finn bloody Barton into a taxi before he was arrested for drunk and disorderly. The youngest Barton was going a bit off the rails at the moment, and he was going to bust Pete Barton’s nose if he tried to ask him to speak to his brother one more time.

Aaron might have been a copper but he wasn’t going to spend his days off trying to get Finn on the straight and narrow. He didn’t much care for spreading any sort of love and community, wasn’t what he’d signed up for when he’d sat his police exams.

Straightening his shoulders, Aaron started his patrol, mooching down the sunny streets of York, keeping half an eye out for trouble, his ear to his radio, waiting for something interesting to come up. 

Not that it would. York was a quiet enough patrol most of the time.

 

 

**17:45, september 12th**

“PC Dingle! Just the man I was looking for.”  


Aaron raised an eyebrow, looking at Robert. He was wearing a dark grey suit today, a maroon coloured tie bright against his pale features. “Did I do summat wrong?” 

“No, I just wanted your opinion.” Robert said, gesturing for him to enter the investigation room. “How did you make the connection between the first disappearance and the second two?”

Aaron shuffled through the files, pulling out the one for the first disappearance. “See here - she was last seen along Garden Street. The second girl was last seen along Lowther Street, it’s two streets over. It’s a square, essentially - a very small section of York for two people to disappear from.”

Robert rooted for a map, nodding. “Is there a school there?” 

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, a primary school here, and a university there. Why?”

“Same thing in Leeds.” Robert said, leaning against the table. “Same pattern. Two people abducted from roughly nine streets, makes up the same sort of square. There’s two schools in the area, and a sixth form college. Can’t be a coincidence, right?"

Aaron shook his head. “It has to be the same person then.”

Robert nodded. “I thought as much before I came up here, but you’ve just confirmed it for me.”

“Whoever this is, they’re targeting schools and everything?”

“All four that are missing are underage, Aaron.” 

Aaron felt like getting sick. “I uh - I need to go, have to grab some food.”

“You alright?” Robert raised an eyebrow. “You look a bit pale.”

“I’m fine. Just need some grub before my break is over.” Aaron said, waiting for Robert to say something.

“Enjoy your grub, Dingle. And thanks for your help.”

Aaron mumbled his reply, his hands stuck in the front of his vest. “Anytime Detective.”

 

 

**07:30, september 15th**

“Aaron!’

Aaron had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, turning around to look at Robert. He was wearing that blue suit he’d worn the first day Aaron had met him, the material as flattering on the blonde detective as it had been first time around. “Detective.”

“You just starting?”

“Yessir.”

“Good, I’ve asked DS Wise to assign you to me this shift.”

“Why?”

“Because you know this case well, and I think it’d be good to have a familiar face with me today. I’ve been allowed to go and have a chat with the parents of the two girls that are missing.”

“Why?” Aaron repeated. “Those families have been through enough, and we’ve talked to them so many times over the past year or so. They’re distraught!”

“I know, and I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think I needed to, Aaron.” Robert reassured. “We just need something, anything new that might help us track whoever is doing this down. Theres four kids missing here.”

Aaron sighed. “Okay.”

“Well, its not like you’ve got a choice, DS Wise already approved it.” Robert grinned. “I’m driving though.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Alright, Mr Fancy Detective with your fancy car.” 

“How do you know I’ve got a fancy car?”

“Saw you getting out of an Audi yesterday.” Aaron admitted.

“Got it in my divorce settlement.” Robert grinned. “You like cars then?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good to know.” Robert said, passing him a bundle of files. “Lets get going then.”

 

 

**21:45, september 17th**

“If I didn’t know better, PC Dingle, I’d think you were avoiding me.” 

Aaron looked up from his phone to see Robert walking behind him. “Just heading home.”

“Me too. Well, back to my hotel.” Robert said, a bag slung across his chest. “You heading out tonight?”  


Aaron shook his head. “Just going to have a couple of pints at home.”

“Well, how about you have a couple of pints with me instead? To say thanks for the other day. I know it wasn’t easy, talking to those parents again, and I am grateful you were there.”

Aaron chewed on the side of his lip. “I don’t know.”

“As friends. It’s not like I’ve got a lot of mates around here.” Robert said. “And I wouldn’t want to you in an awkward position. You’re _fairly_ new to the job, and sleeping with a detective probably wouldn’t go down well.”

“Why d’you think I’d want to sleep with ya anyway?” Aaron couldn’t help but tease.

“You totally checked out my arse the first day I met ya.” Robert grinned. “I mean it though, just as friends. It’s getting a bit boring staring at the same four walls every time I’m back in the hotel.”

Aaron nodded. “Lose the tie though. You look like a detective.”

“I _am_ a detective!”

“Yeah, but no need to shout it from the rooftops, eh? You’re looking to get punched if you do.”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “What kind of pubs do you hang out in?”

Aaron smirked. “Not the kind where you want to be shouting about being a copper, but its a cheap pint.”

“Show me the sights of York then, Dingle.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “There’s a spot around the corner.” He said. “Easier to leave your car here than park it at a pub.”

Robert nodded, tugging off his tie, shoving it into his bag. “Hold up a second, I’ve got another jacket in my car. I feel a bit over dressed.” He admitted, looking at Aaron, who was wearing a pair of black jeans and a jumper.

Aaron nodded, shivering slightly as he waited for Robert to get what he needed from his car. It was late September now, and it was starting to get colder - he was regretting not bringing a jacket to work now.

Robert’s car was nice. It was a white Audi A4, the interior a dark leather - he’d love a go off of it, if he was honest. Not that he’d admit that.

“Right,” Robert said, shrugging on a leather jacket. He looked a little more casual than he had previously, his shirt and trousers still giving off the impression of someone very serious and professional. “Lets go then.”

“You plan on being in York for long then?” Aaron asked as they walked. 

“I don’t know.” Robert said honestly. “I’ve been going between the past couple of weeks, but the boss wants me up here for another while yet. Someone else is heading up the Leeds side of the investigation, I’m needed up here.”

“We’ve got detectives.”

“Yeah, but none of them are me.” Robert smirked. “I made detective at twenty eight, think you lot need me.”

“Twenty eight? How long you been in the job then?”

“Twelve years.” Robert said. “Joined when I was eighteen. You?”

“Nearly three years.” Aaron said. “Didn’t know if I wanted to join initially, tried out being a mechanic for a while.”

“Ah, so you are a car man.”

“Mm.” Aaron nodded. “You must have been married to some wealthy bird, a car like that.”

“I was. You know of White Industries?”

“Agricultural machinery, right?”

Robert nodded. “I was married to the eldest daughter, Chrissie. Only lasted eight months in the end, but I got a pretty hefty divorce settlement out of it.”

“Eight months?” Aaron snorted. “Well done.”

“Yeah, well, thats what happens when you have an affair with the accountant living next door. Who happens to be a man.” Robert laughed, seemingly at himself. “Took a while to come around the bisexuality thing, me. I didn’t really want to be the token gay copper.”

“Know the feeling.” Aaron said. “Put me off the whole idea of joining for a while.”

“What changed your mind in the end?”

Aaron swallowed. “Nothing, really.” He lied. “Just figured it was a better job than being a mechanic. This is the pub, by the way.”

He led Robert into the pub, heading straight for the bar. “Two pints of larger, please.”

“Hard day at work then, eh Dingle?” 

Aaron smiled at Holly. “Something like that.”

“On the house, babe.” Holly said, leaning over the bar. Holly and him had stayed good friends, even after they’d broken up, even after Aaron had come out. He loved her like a sister, and she was always game for a pint, which wasn’t a bad thing. “He’s gorgeous, by the way.”

Aaron glanced over his shoulder to where Robert had grabbed a table, still wearing his leather jacket. “He’s a mate from work.” He shrugged, grabbing both pints.

“That doesn’t make him any less gorgeous.” Holly winked, moving to serve another customer.

“Thanks, mate.” Robert said sincerely, accepting the pint Aaron offered him. “Next round is on me.”

“No worries, got these on the house anyway. Holly’s an old friend from Emmerdale.” Aaron said, settling into the car across from Robert.

“So, what do you do in your spare time, eh? Aside from drink free pints in this dingy pub.” Robert said, teasing him good-naturedly.

“Don’t do much, really.” Aaron said. “I’ve got a little sister. She lives with her mum, most of the time, but they’re prone to bust ups, so she stays with me a lot. She takes up most of my free time.”

“Its nice, you’re so close.” Robert offered.

“Mm. Vic mentioned that she doesn’t see much of you these days.”

“Yeah, well, life happens I suppose.” Robert said, taking a sip of his pint. “How is she? Vic I mean.”

“Good. Works at the Woolpack, she’s a chef.” Aaron said. “Thinking of applying to cookery school, she was saying last time I was home.”

“Yeah? Thats brilliant."

“She’s seeing my best mate. Adam Barton?”

“Don’t know him.” Robert admitted. “He a good lad?” He asked, clearly protective.

“Good as you’d ever meet.” Aaron said, grinning slightly. “He knows her brother is a detective, so he’s as good as gold, if you ask me.”

“Knew it’d come in handy some day.” Robert laughed. “You seeing anyone then?”

“Bit of an inappropriate question, Detective.”  


“Eh, not when I told you all about my divorce, PC. Spill it!”

“Nah, I’m not.” Aaron laughed. “Used to be. He was a rugby player, with Yorkshire Carnegie. He moved to France to play with Racing 92 though, and shift work doesn’t make long distance easy.”

“Thats fair enough.” Robert said. “You got a thing for rugby players then?”

“I don’t have a type.”

“So I might be in with a chance?” Robert winked. 

“Robert.”

“I’m only messin’ with ya, I meant what I said about not wanting to put you in an awkward position - no matter how good looking you are.” Robert smirked. “Mates though, yeah?”

Aaron clinked his glass against Robert’s, offering him a genuine smile. “Mates.”

 

 

**13:00, september 24th**

Aaron’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. There had been another disappearance, younger this time - a girl, thirteen. The same age as his fucking sister, a kid from a nice family who never came home from school.

“Thank you for your time.” Robert said, giving a comforting look to the parents. “We will do everything we can to find your daughter, but if you think of anything else, anything at all, please get in contact with myself, or ring Fulford Road station.”

Aaron hated this part of the job. The sudden deaths, having to break bad news to families. Sitting in someone’s front room and telling them their daughter, or son was dead, or missing, and watching someone fall apart in front of you was the worst thing in the world.

He followed Robert out of the house, sucking in a breath of fresh air. 

“That never gets any easier, does it?”

Robert shook his head. “No.” He said honestly. “I’ve been on the force twelve years and it still feels as bad as the first time I ever had to do a callout like this. We’ll find their daughter though.”

“Will we? Because we haven’t found any of the others.” Aaron sighed. “I figured I wouldn’t feel so helpless if I was a copper.”

“Everyone’s helpless sometimes. Even the police.” Robert said, checking his watch. “How about we grab a coffee, eh? I’ve got a banging headache and I don’t think I can face into any more work just yet.”

Aaron nodded, sliding into the drivers seat of the car. “There’s a Starbucks a couple of minutes away.” 

They sat in silence, Aaron pulling into a parking space on the street outside Starbucks, his grip tight on the wheel. Counting to ten in his head, Aaron unlocked his seat belt, getting out of the car. 

Robert led the way into Starbucks, ordering a coffee with a practised smile. “Aaron, what do you want?”

“Uh, mocha. Please.” Aaron felt a bit dazed as they waited for their coffees, allowing Robert to pay for them both without so much as an argument. 

They didn’t say a word to each other until they were sitting in the squad car again, coffees in hand. 

“It’s okay to feel helpless.” Robert commented. 

“Is it? We’re the ones who are supposed to stop all this stuff from happening!”

“We can’t always stop it.” Robert said, taking a swig of his coffee. “My first year on the force, I made a massive fuck up. This girl, she was getting the shit kicked out of her by her boyfriend - happened loads of times, but every time we’d call out, she’d refuse to make a statement. I got frustrated, I couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t just make a statement, and leave him, and it clouded my judgement - I should havelooked out for her more, but I didn’t, and the next call I got out to that house was made by her kid, because she couldn’t wake her mum up. He beat her up so badly she ended up brain dead, and the boyfriend did a runner so I couldn’t make the charges stick. You fuck up, and sometimes you can’t help - but it doesn’t make you helpless, Aaron.”

“How do you not let it all affect you? Because sometimes I think I’m not cut out to keep doing this.” 

“Talk about it.” Robert nudged. “You can’t bottle this kind of stuff up.” 

“And what if talking doesn’t work?”

“You keep trying to do some good with this job and hope it all balances out.”

 

 

**17:00, october 10th**

They were in crisis mode now, liaising with Leeds more, trying to fit together the pieces of the case, five missing kids on the line. One of the investigation rooms was permanently set up for Robert and the officers working the case with him, Aaron not seeing much of the detective.  
****

Not that he cared, because he didn’t. 

They were just mates. 

Mates that hung out nearly every day after or before work, but mates all the same. 

He’d been called to a sudden death that afternoon, so its not like he had much time to think about whether or not Robert would be up for a drink later that evening, when they’d both finished shift. 

An ambulance was already there when he pulled up outside the house, Aaron taking a deep breath as he stepped though the open door, his heart dropping into his stomach as he recognised the house he was in, recognised the voices he was hearing.

“PC Dingle.” Aaron said to one of the ambulance crew, who directed him upstairs. 

Aaron tried to hold himself together as he stepped in to Holly Barton’s bedroom, taking in the scene in front of him. Moira was cradling a deathly pale Holly to her chest, crying her heart out as she held her daughter.

“Moira.” He said softly, putting a hand on his aunt’s shoulder.

“Aaron.” Moria looked at him through her tears, almost terrified that he was here. “No, no - Aaron, you can’t them them take her away from me.”

“Shall I call Cain?” 

“No! I don’t want him here!”

“Let me call my mum.” Aaron begged, trying not to look at Holly’s deathly cold body. “Please, Moira.”

He took her silence as a yes, and Aaron moved out into the hallway, scrambling for his mobile, dialling his mum’s number. 

_“Aaron! Are you coming home this weekend, I know you’re off -“_

“Mum.” Aaron knew his voice sounded shaky. “Mum, I’m at a sudden death.”  


_“Oh, darling, it’s alright-“_

“It’s Holly Barton.” 

_“What?”_

“It’s Holly Barton, she’s dead mum. I think Moira found her.” Aaron said. “You’ve got to get Adam, or someone up here. They’re going to want to take Holly’s body, and I - I uh, I’m working, I can’t stay with her.”

_“I’ll drive Adam up.”_

“She doesn’t want Cain here.”  


_“I can’t stop him if wants to come, Aaron.”_

“Just, get here mum.” Aaron said, hanging up. He leaned against the wall, sucking in deep breaths of air. 

“PC Dingle, are you alright?”

Aaron looked up. “I’m fine. She’s an old friend, wasn’t expecting it. I’ve called some of Moira’s family, have we got time to wait for them to get here? They’re only coming from Emmerdale.”

The paramedic nodded, giving Aaron’s arm a squeeze. “Of course.”

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. Chas had burst through the front door without so much as a warning, Aaron barely getting a second to hug Adam tightly before they made their way upstairs to Moira.

They eventually moved downstairs, leaving the paramedics to their job, Victoria busying herself making tea.

“Aaron.”

“Yeah?"  


“There was a heroin wrapper on the floor.” Moira said hoarsely. “Did you know she was doing drugs again?”

“No.” Aaron said firmly. “No, if I’d known, I’d have told you, I swear.”

Moira nodded. 

Aaron looked at his mum. “CID are on their way.”

“What? Right now?”

Aaron nodded. “They won’t root. It’s just because its drugs related.”

As if on cue, the doorbell went, and Aaron stood to answer it, letting the two detectives in. “I’ll show you Holly’s room.” He said, already heading for the stairs. The two detectives up to Holly’s bedroom, working on autopilot as he went about doing his job, trying not to think about Holly, the gorgeous, happy Barton who’d been such a good friend to him over the years. 

Because if he thought about her, he’d start crying, and Aaron wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop if he did. 

He wasn’t sure how he got through the next couple of hours, if he was honest. Aaron was sure he’d managed to switch his brain off entirely, relying on muscle memory to do everything he needed to do, and be there for Adam at the same time. 

“Come home with us.” Chas said softly, as she prepared to drive the Barton’s back to Emmerdale.

“I’ve got to finish work, mum. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

“Yeah.” Aaron lied. “I’ll come home tomorrow, yeah?”

He drove on autopilot back to the station, fighting back tears until he was finally alone in the locker room, his emotions finally overtaking him. He punched his locker as hard as he could, drawing blood across his knuckles.

“Aaron, Aaron don’t.”

Aaron twisted around, looking at Robert. “Don’t do what? Be upset? I just had to go to the sudden death of one of my oldest friends, because that _stupid_ girl decided to start doing drugs again. I tried so hard to look out for her, you know? I tried, I really tried, and she still ended up _dead_.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Aaron.”

“I can’t deal with this.” Aaron said, a sob escaping his lips. One sob turned to another, and soon enough he was crying hysterically, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt cold, his thin long sleeved shirt nowhere near warm enough.

“Come here.” Robert reached out for him, pulling him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulders, rubbing slow circles across his back. 

Aaron sobbed into the shoulder of Robert’s shirt, soaking the dark material through. “‘M sorry.”

“It’s just a shirt, Aaron.” Robert shook his head. “I’m more worried about you.”

“I’ve had to hold it together all day, and it just all got too much, I think.” Aaron admitted, wiping at his eyes. He felt somewhat calmer now Robert had let him cry his heart out, feeling like he didn’t have to hold it together for the first time that day.

“Let me drive you home.”

“S’okay.” Aaron shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”

“Let me drive you home, please.” Robert said. “This can’t be easy, Aaron.”

Aaron nodded, grabbing his jacket from his locker. “Okay.”

He let Robert lead him out of the station, holding tightly to his backpack as Robert unlocked his car, sliding in to the passenger seat. It was an even nicer car inside, the leather soft underneath him as he tried to get comfortable, Robert tossing his bag in the back before he sat in behind the wheel, starting the car. 

“Where are you living?” 

“Barbican Street.” Aaron replied, gazing out the window at the bright lights of the street around them. He felt mentally drained as Robert drove the short distance from the station to Aaron’s flat. “It’s the one with the blue front door.”

Robert nodded, pulling in to an empty space. “You alright?”

“No.” Aaron admitted, tearing up again. “No, I’m really not.”

Robert gave him a sad look, reaching across to give him a hug again. “I’m here, if you need me.”  


“Will you stay?” Aaron found himself asking. “Not in a… Not in that way. I just don’t know if I can handle being alone tonight.”

“I, uh… Yeah, I’ll stay.” Robert nodded, switching off his ignition. “Am I okay to leave my car here?”

“Yeah, this is my parking space.” Aaron nodded, getting out of the car, the cold air waking him up slightly. He fumbled for his keys, unlocking the front door, sliding the deadbolt shut behind Robert. “I’m on the third floor.”

He didn’t wait for Robert to respond, treading softly up the stairs, mindful of his neighbours. It was late, and he had already had one too many run ins with his batty old neighbour on the second floor for his liking.

Aaron unlocked his front door, not quite remembering if he’d left his flat in a half decent state that morning. It seemed decently clean, and Aaron dumped his backpack on the kitchen floor, flicking the kettle on.

“You hungry?” 

Robert nodded. “A bit, yeah.”

Aaron looked in his fridge, scrunching his nose up. “Fancy a takeaway? There’s a decent Chinese around the corner.”

“Yeah, Chinese sounds good.” Robert nodded, accepting the menu Aaron offered him.

“Just get me a curry.” Aaron said. “And whatever else you want. They’ve got my card on their system.”

“Will do.” Robert leaned against the kitchen counter, looking at him carefully.

“I’m just going to take a shower.” 

Robert gave him a reassuring look. “I’ll be here.”

 

 

**23:45, october 10th**

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

Aaron shook his head. “It’s a piece of shit, you’ll do your back in. Just kip in with me.”

“You sure?” Robert had borrowed some of Aaron’s clothes to sleep in, the t-shirt coming up a little short on him. He had taken a shower after Aaron had, the usually put together detective looking softer, younger without hair product and his usual uniform of a suit. 

“I’m sure.”

Robert nodded, following Aaron through to his bedroom. Aaron was suddenly acutely aware of how bare his flat was, no pictures or mementos lying around, his bedroom bare save for some clothes tossed over the back of his desk chair, his laptop on the ground.

Aaron automatically lay down on the left side of the bed, watching as Robert seemed to have a bit of an internal debate with himself before he got in beside him, the bed shifting as his weight was added to it.

And then it all seemed to hit him again, Aaron unable to hold back his tears, Robert reaching out and pulling him to his chest as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Aaron hugged the taller man tightly, burrowing his face in Robert’s shoulder. He let himself cry for a couple of minutes before he pulled back, apologetic. “I’m sorry, this isn't your problem.”

“Aaron.” Robert’s voice was impossibly soft, and sincere. “You know why I’m here.”  


Aaron swallowed nervously. “Do I?”

And that was all it took. Robert crashed his lips against Aaron’s, kissing him for all he was worth. It was messy, their breathing heavy, and one of Aaron’s arms trapped underneath Robert, but it felt _good._

It was the first thing that had felt good all day. 

Robert didn’t pull back until Aaron tried to tug the borrowed t-shirt off him, shaking his head. “Not like this, eh? You’ve just lost someone you care about.”

“You could make me forget.”

“I care too much to do that.” Robert admitted, his nose brushing against Aaron’s as he leant in for another kiss, a softer, calmer kiss. “But if you let me take you out for dinner on Saturday, I won’t stop ya from doing anything.”

“What, like a date?”

“Like a date.” Robert confirmed. “No one has to know, if you don’t want them to.”

Aaron let out a shaky breath. “Okay.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

 

**07:30, october 11th**

Aaron woke up earlier than his alarm, confused for a second as to why there was a warm body pressed up against him, and then he remembered. He remember how Robert’s lips had felt against his, and how they’d talked for a while before they’d succumbed to sleep, a quiet conversation interspersed with soft kisses that didn’t lead to anything more.

It had been the nicest evening Aaron had spent with anyone in a very long time.

He shifted in Robert’s arms, waking the other man. 

Robert buried his face in Aaron’s neck, his breath warm against his skin. “Go back to sleep.” He mumbled.

Aaron didn’t argue. 

 

 

**19:45, october 13th**

“How are you holding up?” Robert asked as they waited for their main course, a glass of wine in hand. Aaron had told him he was going home to Emmerdale when they’d woken up the previous morning, and Robert had simply let him go with a kiss and a promise of dinner the next evening.

Aaron let out a shaky breath. “I’m okay. It was tough, going back to the village - everyone is shellshocked. Holly’s been doing so well for so long, it’s been tough for everyone to get their heads around the fact she’s gone.”

“Mm.”  


“I think Moira blames me a bit.” Aaron admitted. “I said I’d look out for her, what with us both living in Leeds, and a part of me thinks I failed. That I should have noticed the signs, or whatever.”

“Addicts are good at hiding their addictions, Aaron, you know that as well as I do.” Robert said. “And I don’t say that out of spite, it’s awful that she’s gone. But it’s not your fault.”

“Thanks.” Aaron gave him a small smile. “Vic misses ya.”

Robert looked panicked all of a sudden. “Did you tell her I was in York?”

“No. I figured you’d want to do that yourself, what with her not having seen you in ten years.” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “I’m just telling ya she misses you.”

“Sorry. I just.. It’s weird to think she’s so close and I haven’t managed to make myself go see her again.”

“Why haven’t ya?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t leave on good terms, and then when dad died..” Robert trailed off. “I should have stepped up and been a good brother to her then, but I was selfish. The longer I’m away, the harder its going to be to go back.”

“You could come back with me, next time you’re off. Not as the fella I’m seeing or whatever, as mates.” 

“I don’t know.” Robert shook his head. “They don’t know.”

“Know what?”

“That I’m bi.” Robert said. “They think my marriage to Chrissie ended because I had an affair with another woman. And I’m not sure if I’m ready to come out to them, and I honestly don’t know if I ever will be.”

“I know how hard it is.” Aaron said. “Trust me, no one tried as hard as I did to not be gay. But when you tell one person, it all of a sudden gets easier to tell everyone else.”

“Thanks, Aaron. But I just don’t know if I can, you know? And if I do go back, and I kind of want to go back as the Robert I am now, and the Robert I am now is doing his best to be out and proud and all that.”

Aaron nodded. “I get it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, course I do.” Aaron shrugged. “This stuff feels like it’ll never get easier sometimes. I was the only out copper on my unit until Hopley married her bird.”

Their conversation paused as their main courses arrived, Robert thanking the waitress in his usual smarmy, sexy detective voice. 

“Did you mean what you said about no one having to know about us?” 

Robert nodded. “I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

“Okay.” Aaron tucked into his steak, the food delicious. “Because I do like ya, but I don’t think it’d go down too well.”

“Thats fair.” Robert shrugged. “Why don’t we just see how things go while I’m still in York, and if it works out, we figure all that stuff out, and if it doesn't - well, at least we had a bit of fun, eh?”

“I’ll cheers to that.”

 

 

**23:55, october 13th**

“I’m still so full.” Aaron grumbled as he and Robert slowly ascended the stairs to his flat, wine-happy and pressed closely together. He could feel the heat of Robert’s body coming off him in waves, the detective taking every opportunity to touch him. 

“Mm. Nice place, that.” Robert leaned against the wall, waiting for Aaron to unlock the door. It was like he was undressing Aaron with his eyes, his gaze flickering slowly from Aaron’s face, down his body. 

Aaron felt heat rising in his cheeks as he fumbled with his keys, eventually letting them both in to the apartment. He tossed the keys aside, turning to face Robert. “Thanks,” He said. “For tonight I mean. I needed it.”

“The night isn’t over yet.” Robert said, tugging Aaron toward him by his belt, his voice low. 

“No,” Aaron smirked, running his hands up Robert’s sides, relishing in the little shiver his body made as Aaron scrunched his fingers in the material of Robert’s shirt, yanking it out of his trousers. “It definitely is not.”

 

 

**04:30, october 14th**

Aaron felt deliciously sore as he woke up, his body aching in the most pleasant way, his muscles tight and his mind still completely blissed out, the three orgasms he’d managed to have unwinding him completely.

Robert was a bloody fantastic shag. 

Shifting in the bed slightly, Aaron turned to look at the blonde man next to him. The duvet was pooled around his waist, giving Aaron complete access to his upper chest and arms, and he couldn’t help but admire the detective’s physique.

He had a smattering of freckles across his left shoulder, standing out against his pale skin. There was a raised scar just right of where his heart should be, the skin puckered under Aaron’s fingertips.

Robert left out a soft moan as Aaron traced the scar, his fingers brushing down toward Robert’s nipples. He’d clearly found a sensitive spot, and Aaron smirked to himself as he continued his exploration of Robert’s body, his hands gentle against Robert’s toned stomach, brushing a thumb against his hipbone.

“You trying to get another round out of me?” Robert murmured, his eyes still closed. 

“Mm. Not feeling up to it old man?” 

Robert opened his eyes, immediately offended. “I’m not that much older than you.”

“You’re showing your age now though.”

“It’s four thirty in the morning.”

“Yeah but you should be used to being awake at all sorts of hours, shouldn’t you? Unless you sleep on the job.”

“Everyone sleeps on the job.” Robert grinned, more alert now. He leaned over, kissing Aaron softly, his tongue brushing against Aaron’s lips. They kissed long and slow, neither of them rushing to do anything more. 

Aaron couldn’t help but run a hand through Robert’s hair, enjoying the languid touches. It had been so frenzied, and passionate earlier, both of them too eager to bother savouring their first time together (or second, for that matter) but this was different - it felt like they had all the time in the world right then, Robert’s hands not venturing lower than Aaron’s waist, Aaron’s fingers knotted tightly in Robert’s hair as they kissed.

Aaron had started to wonder how long their snogging session would go on for when Robert’s hand finally ventured lower, his fingers brushing against his inner thighs. “Robert.” Aaron found himself whimper against Robert’s lips as those spectacular fingers of his inched their way up his thighs, taking too long to get to where he wanted them.

“Tell me what you want Aaron.”

“You.” Aaron breathed against Robert’s lips, holding him close. “I want you.”

 

 

**18:37, october 17th**

“Detective.” Aaron greeted, stepping in to the investigation room. “The chief said you were looking for me.”

Robert smirked, shutting the door. He was wearing that bloody blue suit again, the colour ridiculously good on Robert’s pale skin-tone. “PC Dingle.” He greeted. “I needed your opinion on a case.”   
“Oh, really? I don’t know what I could offer you, _sir_.”

“God, you calling me sir really does things to me, Aaron.” Robert’s voice was low and husky as he tugged Aaron by forward by his bulletproof vest, his breath warm against Aaron’s jaw. 

“Weirdo.” Aaron grinned, knotting his fingers in the material of Robert’s suit jacket. “People are going to get suspicious if you’re constantly calling me in here and shutting the door.”  


“I won’t do it constantly.” Robert reassured. “I just missed ya.”   
“You saw me this morning.”

Robert brushed his lips against Aaron’s, kissing him slowly. “Still.” He said, pushing Aaron toward the table, forcing the younger man to sit down, Robert standing between his legs.

Aaron was kind of surprised by how easy it was, to be with Robert. They’d barely left Aaron’s flat after their date Saturday, and barely even left his bed, if he was honest. The sex was brilliant, Robert was a great cook, and did Aaron mention the sex was brilliant?

“Penny for your thoughts.”

“I’m thinking that I should get back to work.” Aaron admitted, running his hands along Robert’s arms. “I was due back off my tea break five minutes ago.”

Robert pulled a face. “You should just be a detective, work our own hours, we do.”

“Sure, I’ll just pop into the chief and tell him I’ve decided to be a detective, shall I?” Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Bit of confidence wouldn’t do you any harm.” Robert grinned, leaning down to kiss him properly, sliding his tongue into Aaron’s mouth. 

It was way too easy to get lost in the sensation of kissing Robert, and Aaron knew they’d get carried away if he let it continue, so he pulled back, offering Robert a genuine smile.

“Come round to mine, later.” Aaron said. “I finish at three.”

“Three am? Yeah, I wont be here until then.” Robert snorted. “Perks of being a detective, Aaron, I don’t work the graveyard shift."

“Twat.” Aaron shoved at his shoulder. “You on tomorrow?”

“Heading back down to Leeds for a briefing. You?” 

Aaron shook his head. “Off for two days now, back on nights from Sunday.” 

“Come to Leeds with me then.” Robert murmured. “We’ll stay down at my flat for the night, get away from here.”

“And do what?”

“Watch a movie.” Robert said, pressing featherlight kisses along Aaron’s jawline. “Maybe make dinner, have a beer. Could go for a nice walk, too, if you fancy it. Or the cinema.”

“All sounds very exciting.”

“Could be nice though, chance to get away from here and be a bit normal. We won’t run into anyone you know and run the risk of being found out.”

“I don’t think you’re too concerned about being found out seeing as you dragged me in here to have a snog.” 

Robert kissed him again, before reluctantly pulling away. “Best let you go then.”

Aaron nodded, standing up and straightening his trousers. “Leeds sounds nice, though.” He said, not quite looking at Robert as he spoke.

“I’ll collect you at eight tomorrow morning then. You can sleep in the car, eh?” 

“Okay.”

Robert smiled, that self assured smile that made Aaron’s heart flip in his chest. “Tomorrow then.”

 

 

**12:45, october 18th**

“Sorry, that meeting took way longer than I expected.” Robert sighed, sliding into the chair across from Aaron. 

“S’ok, the foods good here.”

“I know but I wanted to spend some proper time with ya, not leave you sitting in a cafe for three hours.” 

“Robert, it’s okay, honestly. Its early yet, we’ve got all day.” Aaron gave him a reassuring smile. “Going to show me the sights of Leeds then?”

“You never been?”

“A couple of times, mostly to come shopping with my mum to be honest.” Aaron shrugged. “Figured it’d be better to see it from a local though, eh?”

“I’m not really a local. I do like it here though, it’s not a bad spot.” Robert said, suddenly smiling. “Come on, I’m going to take you to my favourite place in Leeds.”

“Oh, I’m feeling privileged.” Aaron teased, shrugging his coat on. It was a gorgeous October day, cold but still sunny, the early afternoon bright. It was nice, to get away from York - Aaron did like it there, but it’s not like he and Robert had much of a chance to be together outside of work or Aaron’s flat just yet, so a day out together was exactly what they needed, he supposed. 

A chance to see what they’d be like as a normal couple, if they could ever be that. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes before they reached a park, Robert gesturing around. “This is Roundhay. Best spot in Leeds, if you ask me.”

“Your favourite place in Leeds is a park?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“After Chrissie and I spilt, I did an awful lot of soul searching.” Robert admitted, the two of them starting to stroll along by the river. “I came here a lot, and I dunno, came to terms with a lot here. I like it here.”

Aaron smiled. “Soft lad.” 

“Well, you’re the one sleeping with me, so clearly you like it.” Robert bumped his shoulder against Aaron’s, grinning.

“Do you regret you and Chrissie splitting?” Aaron asked, genuinely curious.

“Not really.” Robert said. “I uh - I wasn’t really in it for the long haul, even from the beginning. I _might_ have had an affair with her sister.”

“As well as the accountant next door?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“And a PC on my unit, before I made detective.” Robert winced. “In the interest of honesty you should probably know that.”

“So I’m not your first copper?” Aaron winked. He could hardly be offended, it’s not like they were even in a relationship. They were sleeping together, nothing more as it stood. 

“Not my second either, if I’m honest.” Robert grinned. “Sexy detective, me. I’ve got all of Leeds falling at my feet.”

“Yeah, you wish.” Aaron snorted.

Robert stopped, twisting to stand in front of Aaron. “You’re falling at my feet, aren’t ya?” 

“I’m not falling anywhere, ya dolt.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “Just in it for the sex, me.”

“The sex is great.” Robert agreed, rocking forward on his heels. “Shall we get out of here and get back to it then?”

Aaron laughed. “You’ve got a one track mind.”

“I’ve got a great bed. Better than yours.”

“Go on, you’ve got me convinced.”

 

 

**20:15, october 18th**

“You’re seriously telling me that your favourite show is _Grand Designs_?” Aaron couldn’t help but laugh, sitting cross legged on Robert’s couch. Robert’s flat in Leeds was gorgeous, a modern flat with the most ridiculous view of Leeds. 

“Whats wrong with that? Love a good renovation show, me.” 

“Next you’ll be telling me you watch Homes Under the Hammer on your days off.” 

Robert looked offended. “Its one of Britain’s best television shows, Aaron. Don’t you dare talk shit about Martin Roberts, he’s a national bloody treasure!”

Aaron snorted, taking a swig of his beer. “I’m sleeping with a granddad, brilliant.”

Robert leaned back against the couch, giving Aaron one of those looks that made his stomach churn. “I like hearing you laugh.” He admitted, flushing slightly at his own words.

“You what?”  


“You’ve had it tough the past couple of weeks, with everything thats happened to Holly. Its nice to hear you laugh.” Robert shrugged.

Aaron sighed. “Her funeral is Sunday, in Emmerdale.”

Robert shook his head. “I hate funerals. Never even made it to my dads,” He looked lost in thought, his focus on the label of his beer bottle. “Watched it happen from the bridge by the church.”

“I hate funerals too.” Aaron admitted, seeing as they were in the spirit of sharing. “My first boyfriend died, when I was nineteen.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry about your dad.” Aaron replied, studying Robert’s face. “Victoria would love it if you came, to the funeral I mean. Holly was her fella’s sister, they were close.”

“I wish I could.”

“You don’t need to come out to them.” Aaron shrugged. “She’d appreciate having you there.”

“I’ll think about it, eh?”

Aaron shrugged. “She’s your sister.”

Robert smirked, leaning across the couch. “And you’re talking to much for my liking, Dingle.” 

 

 

**14:45, october 19th**

“You okay?” Aaron asked, looking over at Robert. The other man had mostly been silent since they’d left Leeds, his focus on the road. It was odd, to have Robert be so quite, the Robert he’d gotten to know over the past month wasn’t a quite or reserved man.

“Just thinking.” Robert admitted, glancing over. “I’ll come to Emmerdale with you, tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”  


“I won’t go to the funeral, I didn’t know her.” Robert decided. “But I’ll come back to Emmerdale with you, see Vic. It’d be good to see her again, start to build bridges.”

“Only do it if you want to.”

“I want to.” Robert said. “I’m not going to walk into the village and start shouting about being bi or owt, but it’s about time I started to mend things with my lot. And maybe someday I’ll be ready to come out to them.”

Aaron couldn’t help but smile. “Vic’ll be made up to see ya.” 

 

 

**12:27, october 20th**

“Not too late to back out.” Aaron commented as he flicked on his turn signal, the sign for Emmerdale looming ahead of them. 

“No, best to get it over with.” Robert said decisively, the way he was fiddling with his watch the only indication that he was nervous about the day ahead. “Right?”

“Hey, I’m a Dingle, we’re hardly the picture of normality.” Aaron shrugged, driving into the village. “I imagine you’ll feel better once you’ve gotten it over with though.”

“Thanks, Aaron.”

“What for?”  


“Being there, I suppose.” Robert shrugged. “S’not like we’ve been seeing each other long.”

“A week is basically a marriage contract, right?” Aaron teased. “Nah, you’re alright. You’ve been a good mate to me, only fair I’m the same.”

“Mates, are we?”

“Dunno what we are.” Aaron grinned. “Just know I can’t get ya out of my bed these days.”

“Cheeky.” Robert fell silent as Aaron parked around the side of the Woolpack, switching the ignition off.

“Everyone’s inside, I think. Waiting to head up to Butlers for the funeral.”

Robert took a deep breath. “Let’s do this then, I suppose.”

“Fair warning, Andy’s here too.” Aaron said. “Victoria mentioned yous two aren’t exactly matey, so don't start a punch up at a funeral.”

“I’m a detective, Aaron, I’m hardly going to start a fist fight.”

“You wouldn’t be the first copper to do it.” Aaron said dryly, getting out of the car. He headed toward the pub entrance, Robert following closely behind him. It was quiet and sombre as they entered, the pub empty save for a handful of people at the end of the bar.

“Aaron, love.” Chas greeted, giving Aaron a sad smile. “You’re here.”  


“Not working until tonight.” Aaron said, not squirming away from his mother’s hug, knowing she needed it today, of all days. 

“Robert? What are you doing here?”

A stunned Victoria brought Aaron back to reality, and the fact Robert was standing behind him.

Robert seemed to have lost the ability to speak, so Aaron piped up. “Robert’s working a case at the station in York, told him about what happened and he wanted to come see you lot.”

“Oh, Robert.” Victoria flew out of her chair, hugging Robert tightly. “Thank you.”

“Aaron said Holly was your boyfriends sister, I’m sorry.” Robert said, hugging her tightly, taking in the overwhelmingly grown up young woman his baby sister had become, his expression one of marvel. 

“Why did you stay away for so many years?” Victoria demanded. “I haven’t seen ya in so long, Robert. We’ve missed you.”

“I’m sorry.” Robert replied quietly, looking across the bar at Andy and Katie. “Congratulations again, you two.” He offered, sounding as sincere as he could, given the history of it all.

Andy and Katie’s silence said it all, really.

“Been catching him up on all the Emmerdale news.” Aaron shrugged, accepting the pint his mum offered him. 

“How long are you in York for?” 

“I don’t know.” Robert admitted, allowing Victoria to pull him toward the bar. “I’m leading an investigation, kids disappearing. Aaron’s involved with the case.”

Aaron noticed his mum pause, her hand on one of the beer taps. “Yeah, its a tough case.” He gave her a warning look. “What time is the funeral at again?”

“One.” Victoria said. “Adam’ll be made up to see you, he really needs ya.”

“I know, works been mad. I’d have been around more if I could.”

“We know love.” Chas reassured, looking over at Robert. “Can I get you anything?” 

“A pint, please.” Robert nodded. 

“Are you going to come to the funeral?” Victoria asked.

“I - I didn’t know her Vic, I don’t know if its appropriate. I might just stay here, if you’re not closing up?” Robert directed at Chas.

“No, Diane is due back in a bit, she’ll be here.”

Aaron tried to gauge Robert’s reaction to the news that Diane was on her way. He rarely mentioned Diane, and only responded with grunts when Aaron mentioned her - funny, he had thought, because Diane always talked about Robert as if he was her own son.

“I’ll stay and chat with Diane then.” Robert forced a smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here when the funeral is over.”

“Can’t do much of a disappearing act when I’m his lift back to Leeds.” Aaron grinned, his face falling as he noticed Katie’s questioning look. “Some little scab keyed your car at the station, didn’t he?”

“Mm, don’t think he realised he was doing criminal damage on a detectives car, looking forward to getting him in front of a judge.” Robert played along easily, shooting Aaron a grateful smile.

“You did far worse than key cars.” Katie commented.

“Always avoided the police though, smart kid, me.” Robert didn’t react to her comment, taking a sip of his pint. “You two still living in the village then?”  


“Yeah, we’ve just bought Wylies Farm, actually.” Katie said. “Plan on making a real go of it, me and Andy.”

“Glad to hear it.” Robert said. “You two deserve some happiness.”

“What about you, eh? You moved on from Chrissie yet?”

“Nah, too focused on work these days.” Robert shrugged off Victoria’s question. 

“Funny, thats what our Aaron says.” Chas teased. “I just think he doesn’t want to bring a bloke back here, have to face all of us lot.”

“Yeah, and you’d be the worst.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “Nearly asked Ed to marry me once, she did. Went absolutely gaga when I brought a rugby player home.”

“You’ll regret it when he’s some big international rugby star!” Chas said. “God, Ed was gorgeous Vic, wasn’t he?”  


“Dreamy.” Victoria confirmed.

“Bit dull though, at the best of times.” Aaron smirked into his glass. “He’s not the one that got away though, don’t worry.”

Victoria looked at her phone, sighing. “Right, we’d best get to the funeral then.”

 

 

**17:58, october 19th**

“I’m going to stay here tonight, with Diane.” Robert said, standing with his hands in his pockets. “I’m not working tomorrow, so I might as well catch up with my lot for another while yet.”

They were standing outside the Woolpack, Aaron jangling his keys in his hand. He was due on at nine, so he was about to drive back to York. “I’m glad,” Aaron said sincerely, smiling at Robert.

“Thanks, Aaron. For everything.” Robert said, stepping closer to him. “Means a lot.”

“S’ok.” Aaron shrugged off the compliment, watching Robert carefully. He was silent for a second before he leaned in, pressing his lips to Aaron’s. He kissed him slowly, the touch soft, and gentle, and full of thanks.

“I’m glad I met you.” Robert admitted. “However hard this case is turning out to be, I’m glad I was sent to York and I met ya.”

“Soft.” Aaron said affectionately, wrapping an arm around Robert’s waist, pulling him close. They were well hidden from view, the side of the pub pitch black. It made them both more comfortable, revelling in each other’s touch after a day of standing inches apart. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, eh?” Robert said. “We can do dinner at yours. I’ll cook.”

“Sounds good.” Aaron said, letting Robert kiss him again. God, he could kiss Robert all day long if he could, the older man moving his lips against Aaron’s own in a way that had him dazed.

“Wow, okay. I wasn’t expecting that.”

They broke apart to see Katie standing on the doorstep of the Woolpack, looking surprised. 

“Katie, you can’t tell anyone.” Robert said immediately, a fearful look on his face. He looked genuinely panicked, and if it wasn’t going to make the situation worse, Aaron would have reached out for him.

“Why should I do anything to help you?”  
  
“Its not to help me, Katie. If this comes out it could affect Aaron’s career.” Robert swallowed nervously. “Sleeping with a detective doesn’t go over well when you’re a PC, they’d think the worst of him.”

Aaron nodded. “It could screw my chances of ever getting promoted, Katie."

“Oh, come on, it’s not like theres a rule against it.” Katie rolled her eyes. “You’re just ashamed you got caught, Robert.”

“I’m not ashamed of anything.” Robert said firmly. “And theres very much an unspoken rule about this sort of thing. If you want to screw Aaron’s prospects in the job, go right ahead, but it’ll be on you.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“I’m asking you to keep quiet for Aaron’s sake.”

“And you think you can keep this up forever?”

“Its none of your business what we do.” Aaron interrupted, glaring at the blonde. “Unless you’re jealous.”  


“Jealous that you’re with Robert?” Katie snorted. “As if.”

“Then shut it.” Aaron said fiercely, giving Robert his best ‘I’ll talk to you later look’ before heading for his car, his heart pounding in his chest. If it had been Victoria, god knows they could have guaranteed her silence, but of course it was Katie. 

Starting the ignition, Aaron felt his stomach twist. He hoped this wasn’t going to affect him and Robert, because it, them, whatever it was - it felt like it was too good to lose this early on.

 

 

**21:39, october 21st**

Aaron was almost surprised when he heard his doorbell buzz, lifting up the receiver. “Hi?” He did his best not to too sound too eager, too hopeful that it was Robert. He hadn’t so much as gotten a text from him since their altercation with Katie on Sunday, and Aaron couldn’t help but be a bit worried Robert wasn’t going to want to continue whatever it was they were doing.

They could say it was about Aaron’s career prospects all they wanted, but they both knew it was because Robert wasn’t ready to come out to his family. 

“Hi. Aaron, it’s me.”

Aaron shook his head, half embarrassed at the smile that appeared on his face as he heard Robert’s voice. “I’ll buzz you in.” He responded, pressing the button to unlock the front door, hanging up the phone.

He didn’t jump for the door when Robert knocked, not wanting to seem like an overly eager weirdo. 

“I’ve got Chinese.” Robert said, holding up a plastic bag. He was looking the most casual Aaron had seen him in the few weeks they’d known each other, wearing jeans and a jumper, his blonde hair flat against his forehead.

“S’pose you can come in then.”

“I - I didn’t mean to go all radio silent on you, Aaron.” Robert said, stepping into the warmth of Aaron’s flat. 

Aaron shrugged, inspecting the contents of the bag of Chinese. 

“I got you prawn crackers, don’t worry.” Robert said, smiling at him softly. He stood a few inches away, clearly hesitant to come any closer just yet. 

Aaron offered him a smile. “Alright then. Grab a few beers out of the fridge for us.”

Robert nodded, rooting in Aaron’s for once fully stocked fridge for the cans he’d put there earlier. “I spoke to Katie again.” 

“She going to blab?” 

“I’ve asked her to not say anything, for a while at least.” Robert said, passing Aaron two plates. It was funny, how quickly Robert had come to terms with where everything was in the flat. “If I’m going to come out to my family, I want to do it on my own terms, and not because she’s got some weird vendetta against me. There’s no guarantee she wont keep her gobby mouth shut, but…”

“Are you going to come out to them then?” Aaron inquired as they settled down on the couch with their Chinese, the telly playing some crappy evening talk show in the background.

Robert gave him such a sincere look, it nearly stopped Aaron’s heart. “It’s the first time in my life I think I want to.”

Aaron ducked his head, digging into his curry. “Soft lad.” 

“That’s your fault.” Robert snorted, reaching across and grabbing the prawn crackers from where Aaron was keeping them, shoved between his leg and the couch. “Anything good on telly?”

“Dunno, just been flicking really.” Aaron admitted, reaching for the control. “I could throw on Netflix.”

“Yeah, we’ve not finished Narcos yet, have we?”

Aaron shook his head, switching on Netflix. It was all so domestic, and normal, them eating dinner together, binge watching telly together, and it was half terrifying, half exciting.

Terrifying because he'd never felt like this before, and exciting because well, he’d never felt like this, and he _wanted_ to. 

Aaron wanted whatever this was, and he didn’t want it to end when Robert would inevitably have to go back to his life in Leeds. 

 

 

**17:34, october 25th**

“We’ve got a lead, Dingle.” 

Aaron looked up from the cup of tea he was just settling down to enjoy, Robert standing over him. “Hm?”

“We’ve got an address, we think we’ve found where they’re holding the kids. It’s all hands on deck, so you’re with me.” Robert said, his eyes bright, even underneath the seriousness of his tone.

Aaron nodded, taking a swig of his tea before dumping it on one of the trays of dirty dishes, following Robert out of the canteen. 

“It’s about fifteen miles north of here, just off the York Road.” Robert said as they walked down the hallway. “We’ve gotten a tipoff from a neighbour that they’ve seen a car matching the description of one seen in the area when the two boys disappeared from Leeds coming and going fairly frequently.”

“They didn’t go far from York, did they?”

“We’d expect them to go far, whoever they are. I imagine they thought they were being clever, sticking close to the area.” Robert said, sliding behind the wheel of his car. 

“Does the chief know I’m with you?”  


“I’m not a complete tit, Aaron, I didn’t just randomly decide to drag my boyfriend out on a job without me and not tell the chief.” Robert rolled his eyes. “You know the family of one of the missing girls, you can be a friendly face for her, one that knows her family.”

Aaron nodded, and then suddenly smirked. “I’m your boyfriend, am I?”

Robert flushed pink, his eyes on the road as he attempted to cover up his nervousness with his usual mask of cockiness. “Let’s have this conversation when we’ve got the kidnapper in custody, eh?”

Aaron settled back in the passenger seat, still grinning. “Alright.”

The drive passed quickly, Robert driving just slightly the wrong side of the speed limit as they headed out of York and into the countryside, Aaron’s gazed focused on the road in front of them.

This case had been going on for so long, he couldn’t quite believe that in a matter of minutes, it could be over - they could have the creep that was kidnapping those kids, and it would be over.

There were half a dozen police cars already lining the road when they arrived, Robert parking haphazardly on the side of the road. They had the house surrounded completely, clearly waiting on a signal to go.

Aaron’s heart was beating rapidly as they joined their colleagues, watching as the first few officers entered the house. He was a police officer in York, this sort of thing hardly ever happened - it felt like he was in some ridiculous American police drama, kicking in doors and taking names.

Following Robert’s lead, Aaron entered the house, his head in an immediate spin. It was a perfectly normal house, neat and tidy, and glaringly normal, aside from the man on his knees in the kitchen, Detective Hopley twisting his arms roughly so she could handcuff him.

Aaron was a bit obsessed with Hopley, if he was honest. She was a brilliant copper, a better detective, and she took absolutely no shit from anyone, ever. 

“Aaron.” Robert jerked his head, leading him to an open door. It looked like it led to a pantry, but had four or five locks on the door, locks that had been blown open, presumably by one of their own. 

Aaron’s stomach turned as he took in the scene in front of him.

Four kids.

Four kids chained to a wall, looking terrified out of their minds.

“Aaron, are you with me?” Robert’s paler than usual expression was the only indication that he was affected by the scene in front of them. 

Aaron shook his head wildly, feeling bile rise in his throat. “I c-can’t.” He blurted, turning on his heel and running. He shoved past a few of his concerned colleagues, just needing fresh air.

Getting out of that house would make him feel better.

Right?

Right.

Aaron barely made it out of the house before he got sick, throwing his guts up in the nearly trimmed rose bushes in the front garden. He threw his heart up, doubled over as he tried to block the images out of his head. 

He could care less how ridiculous he looked as he slid to the ground, sitting on the damp grass, trying to regain his breath.

“Aaron? Detective Sugden said to check on you.”

“‘M fine.” Aaron shook his head, recognising Rose’s voice before he even needed to see her. They’d gone through training together, and while they didn’t work together often, she was a good mate.

“Awful, this. Right?”

Aaron nodded, still trying to steady his breathing.

“I can’t imagine anyone ever doing that. To a kid, least of all.” Rose sat down next to him, nudging her shoulder against his. “Ambulances are on their way, you don’t need to come back inside.”

“Thanks.” Aaron said gratefully.

“Those poor kids.” Rose sighed, giving Aaron’s knee a squeeze, moving to stand up again. “If you need a lift back to the station, let me know.”

Aaron nodded again, watching as Rose left to go back inside.

Back to do her job.

The thing he couldn’t manage to do. 

Aaron wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but eventually he felt Robert’s hand on his shoulder and he scrambled to his feet. 

“I’m going back to the station.” Robert said. “The families are going to the hospital, Hopley is taking the lead there. I need to get onto my chief in Leeds and make sure the boys families have been found.”

“Okay.”

“Are you alright?” Robert was clearly concerned by Aaron’s behaviour.

“Bit of a shock, thats all.” Aaron shrugged off his concern, following Robert back toward the car. 

“Is that all it is?”

Aaron nodded, hoping his fidgeting hands wouldn’t give away his lies. “That’s all.”

 

 

**19:32, october 25th**

“Aaron? Are you alright?” 

Aaron looked up to see Jason following him down the hallway, a concerned look on his face. “I’m fine.” He shook his head, clutching onto his bag tightly. 

“Today was a tough one, I know.” Jason said, his voice calm, and collected as always. “It’s understandable if it was triggering to you.”

“It wasn’t.” Aaron shook his head.

“But if it was…"  
  
“I’d tell you.” Aaron said firmly. “I appreciate the concern, I really do, but I’m fine. Honestly, I’m fine - I just want to go home and forget that today ever happened, really.”

Jason nodded. “Give your mum my best.”

“Always do.” Aaron gave him a small smile. “She misses you, you know.”

“No matchmaking, Aaron.” Jason said good-naturedly. “If you need tomorrow off, you let me know. Okay? I can sort it.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“And you’re still seeing your counsellor?”

“Once a month, like we agreed.” Aaron confirmed. “Jason, I’m fine. I swear to you, I’m fine. I just got a bit of a shock today, it got the better of me. It won’t happen again.”

Jason nodded. “Safe home, Aaron.”

Aaron nodded. “Thanks boss.” 

 

 

**16:34, october 29th**

Aaron didn’t mean to go completely awol on Robert, he really didn’t - but a combination of seeing what he’d seen in that house, and the worry that he’d have to tell Robert about why he’d reacted so badly had scared him, if he was honest.

Aaron knew if their relationship was going to continue, he’d have to tell the other man about what had happened, and the prospect of sitting down with Robert, the gorgeous detective he’d been seeing for a few weeks now, and explaining that? It made Aaron’s stomach churn.

There was also the fear that Robert wasn’t going to want to keep this going, now the case was over. He’d be heading back to Leeds in a few days, if he hadn’t gone back there already, and Aaron couldn’t help but worry that it had all been a bit of fun for Robert and he wouldn’t be interested in continuing their relationship.

The buzzer going snapped Aaron out of his thoughts, and he padded across the flat to answer it. 

“Hello?”

_“Aaron? It’s me, it’s Robert. Can I come up?”_

“Uh, yeah.” Aaron nodded, pressing the button to let Robert inside the building. “Flat door is unlocked.”

Swallowing his nerves, Aaron set about putting the kettle on, distracting himself from the two minute wait he had until Robert was at his door. He had just poured some hot water into the two mugs when Robert arrived, stepping into the flat. 

He was wearing jeans and a jumper, clearly off duty, his blonde hair free of product and a nervous smile on his face. “Hi,” Robert greeted, closing the gap between them, standing close enough to Aaron that he could feel Robert’s breath on his face. “I’ve missed you.”

Aaron’s heart sped up, feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest at Robert’s admission. It had only been a few days since they’d last spoken, but Aaron had missed him desperately.

It was good to know Robert felt the same. 

Aaron smiled at Robert, tilting his head back, inviting Robert in for a kiss. It didn’t take Robert more than a second to respond, planting a soft, open mouthed kiss on Aaron’s lips. 

The embrace only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart, their foreheads resting together.

“Sorry I didn’t call.” Aaron almost whispered, his hands resting on Robert’s hips, his fingers knotted in the material of his jumper. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call either.” Robert replied, holding him close. “I’ve to go back to Leeds in the morning.”

Aaron ducked his head, not quite wanting to look at him. “Alright.”

“Alright?” Robert sounded confused.

“I assume that means this is over?” 

“I don’t want it to be over.” Robert said, pulling on Aaron’s chin so he was looking at him again.

Aaron’s stomach flipped as he looked at Robert, the sincerity in the other man’s expression almost terrifying. “I don’t either.” He admitted, chewing on the side of his lip. 

“Then we’ll figure it out.” Robert said, pressing his lips to Aaron’s again in a chaste kiss. “I like you a lot Aaron. And I don’t want to give up on whatever this is, because its one of the best things that’s happened to me in a really long time. Leeds is only forty five minutes away, we can make it work.”

Aaron nodded, his grip on Robert’s jumper tightening.

“You okay?” 

Aaron nodded again. “I thought you wouldn’t want to stick with this, us.” He admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment as he spoke. “I was waiting for you to end this.”

“I’m sorry if I made you think that.” Robert said, brushing his thumb across Aaron’s cheekbone. “I’ll come out to my family.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” Robert said. “I’m not saying I’ll do it right now, but I will. And I want you there with me when I do.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the first man I’ve ever been with that I see a future with.” 

_I could love you,_ Aaron thought. _God, I could really love you._

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist, hugging him tightly, saying everything he didn’t have the words for with his body. Aaron hadn’t been in a relationship since Ed, and that hadn’t had anywhere near the amount of passion and excitement he’d had with Robert in the short few weeks they’d had together.

“Stay here tonight.” Aaron mumbled against Robert’s chest, revelling in the feeling of the blonde running his hands through his hair, down his back.

“I was hoping you’d say that, I’ve already checked out of my hotel.”

Aaron pulled back, grinning at Robert. “Presumptuous of you.”

“Mm, I think you’re fairly on board with the idea.” Robert’s face instantly changed, his eyes darkening and his hands wandering, the innocence of their hug gone in a split second. 

“I made tea.” Aaron commented, trying to keep his voice steady as Robert’s hands dipped into the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms, warm hands kneading the skin at his hips, inching toward his ass. 

“Forget the tea.” Robert breathed against Aaron’s lips, tugging him by the waist, walking backward toward Aaron’s bedroom. 

Aaron grinned. “Okay.”

 

 

**10:19, october 30th**

“I don’t want to go.” 

“You’re working at lunchtime.” Aaron reminded, running a hand through Robert’s hair. Robert was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in hand, his face pressed to Aaron’s stomach as he stood between the older man’s legs. 

“Fuck work.” Robert mumbled.

Aaron pressed a kiss to the top of his head, moving away. “I’m off next week for four days, I’m coming down then.”

“That’s five entire days without you.” Robert grumbled. “You fancy switching units so we’re working the same times at least?”

“Eh, no.” Aaron flicked Robert’s ear, rolling his eyes. “You’ll survive. Go on, you’ll be late if you don’t go.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get rid of me.”

“Who says you know any better?” Aaron smirked. “I’m going to go for a shower.”

Robert nodded. “Could I talk to you for a second first?”

Aaron raised an eyebrow, but nodded. 

“I didn’t really know how to bring this up.” Robert admitted, his gaze on his half empty mug of tea. “Your reaction the other day, at the house.”

“I know I overreacted, it’s no big deal.” Aaron tried to shrug it off. 

“You really worried me.” Robert said. “And that doesn’t really justify what I did, but I wanted to say that first.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes. “What did you do, Robert?”

“I’ve got a mate, works in the courts.”

“What the hell did you do, Robert?” Aaron practically growled.

“I had her unseal the records from your dads court case.” Robert said quietly, not quite able to meet Aaron’s gaze.

“You what?” 

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I was so worried - it wasn’t hard to put two and two together, and when I found the deed poll change, I asked her to look into court cases where you were involved.”  


Aaron felt tears welling in his eyes. “Did you have a good look then? Read all about how my dad abused me for half my life growing up?” 

“I didn’t read it all.”

“But you read enough, didn’t you?” Aaron spat, past the point of being able to hold back his anger. “Those records were sealed for a reason, Robert. I was sixteen when I reported it, and I only reported it because he tried to do it again. Do you want to hear about all the hours I spent down the police station, reliving every single time he came into my bed at night and _raped_ me?”  


“Aaron.”

“Don’t. Don’t you dare say a word, Robert. I would have told you about it, in my own time. I’ve actually been thinking about how best to tell you for the past few days, because I figured you should know before this got any more serious.” Aaron shook his head, pacing across the kitchen. “Do you even understand what a betrayal of trust this is for me?”

“I’m sorry, I was just worried. I overheard you and DS Wise talking, and I just..” Robert trailed off.

“You couldn’t keep your nose out.” Aaron snapped. “You want to know it all then? How DS Wise was the lead on my case? How he was the one who had to talk me down from jumping off a bridge when my dad made bail and he could do whatever the hell he liked? Or maybe you’d like to hear about the time I slit my wrists and DS Wise had to drive me from my mum’s pub to the hospital at four in the morning about two hundred miles over the speed limit because I was bleeding out in the passenger seat of his car?”

Aaron’s chest was heaving as he spoke, every bad memory from those few years resurfacing as he shouted at Robert, blurry memories of the knife in his hand and the way his mum had screamed the pub down around her when she’d found him on his bedroom floor. 

“Or maybe you want to talk about the time when I nearly did it properly. Was that in the records? They had to delay the court case for two months because I was in a coma, trying to recover from carbon monoxide poisoning.”

“I’m sorry, Aaron.” 

“I would have told you in my own time, on my own terms.” Aaron shook his head. “It’s not something I can casually mention over a cup of tea.”

Robert stood up, his face falling as Aaron backed away from him. 

“Get out of my house.” Aaron said, gritting his teeth. “And get out of my life, Robert.”

“Aaron, please -“

“I can’t forgive this. Get out, Robert, and don’t _ever_ fucking come back.” 

Aaron watched as Robert gathered his things, watched as he walked out the door, and waited until he heard footsteps fade away down the hallway before he started to cry, slumping to the floor as he sobbed his heart out. 

Aaron recognised this, knew the feeling as it took over his body, the urge to grab the pocket knife he had in his cutlery drawer overwhelming.

But he wasn’t going to let Robert put him back years of expensive therapy. 

He _wasn’t_.

Reaching for his phone, Aaron dialled Adam’s number with shaking hands. Adam, his best friend, the mate that had been his rock from the moment Aaron had arrived in Emmerdale, who had supported him through every second of the trial, and the aftermath.

“I really need a mate right now.” Aaron mumbled into the phone, tears still streaming down his face. 

_“I’m on my way.”_

 

 

**13:45, november 10th**

Aaron had taken Jason up on his offer of a few days of sick leave after everything that had happened with Robert. It hadn’t been entirely Robert’s fault, but his nightmares had started all over again after their conversation, and Aaron had been dead on his feet when he’d managed to make it in to work after getting barely a half an hours sleep.

He’d gone home, for a bit.

It was easy to lie and say it was all because of the case when he’d arrived at the door of the Woolpack, asking his mum for a bed for a few days. 

Aaron wasn’t going to out Robert, however much the bitter, angry part of him wanted to, wanted revenge on the other man. He was glad he hadn’t done it when he’d been in Emmerdale for a few days, his angry haze fading, leaving Aaron feeling exhausted, and lonely.

Lonely because he missed him. Despite everything, Aaron missed him. 

He ran the conversation over and over in his head during the few days he’d stayed in Emmerdale, and he’d done it again when he’d gotten back to his flat and found the jumper Robert had left behind, and he’d done it about a hundred more times when he’d actually gone back to work, explaining his absence as a bad dose of the flu, Jason providing him with a doctor’s note.

Aaron was always grateful for Jason, but even more so when he’d presented Aaron with a doctor’s note and told him he’d had the flu for the six days of work he’d missed. 

Life was mostly back to normal. Aaron had gone to see his counsellor, mostly because Jason had insisted on it, but he had felt better afterward, after he’d explained it all to the kindly woman who’d been helping him through everything that had happened since was nineteen and Jason started shelling out for his private therapy sessions.

Life was mostly back to normal, but Aaron did miss Robert.

Not enough to call him, or text, but enough that Aaron felt Robert’s absence from his life.

“Oh, love.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow at his mother’s greeting. He’d been hoping for a quiet pint and some food, but it looked as though Chas had something to say. “What?” 

“You and Robert.”

“W-what? How did you find out?”

“He called in this morning, wanting to speak to Diane and Victoria, and Andy.” Chas said, leaning against the bar. “Told them all that he’d been lying to them for years, that he was bisexual and his marriage had ended because he had an affair with a man.”

“That wasn't me.” Aaron interjected.

“But you were with him.” Chas said. “Weren’t you? Diane told me he was really cut up over it, wouldn’t say what happened, just that he’d made a mess of the two of you and he really regretted it.”  


Aaron snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

“Is that why you came back and stayed here for a few days?” Chas asked, busying herself with a pint glass.

“Sort of.” Aaron shrugged. “Mostly it was the case. But some of it was him.”

“If he makes you happy love, maybe you should talk to him.” Chas said, setting a pint down in front of him. “He looked absolutely awful, like he hadn’t slept in days. Diane’s worried about him.”

“He’s not my problem anymore.”

“It’d be nice to see you with someone. You haven’t had a boyfriend since Ed.”

Aaron felt anger flare up in his chest. “Well maybe I don’t want a boyfriend who snoops around and pulls court records to find out why I was being weird about the kidnapping case.”

Chas looked confused. “What?”

“Robert got a mate to pull the court records from Gordon’s case, found everything out.” Aaron shoved back his chair, not in the mood for the dinner he’d promised he’d have with his mother anymore. “That’s why it’s over. Because I was falling in love with him and he betrayed my trust. So can you drop it now?”

“Aaron, love -“

“I’m going home. I’ll see you next week.” Aaron grabbed his car keys, leaving his untouched pint on the counter as he stalked out of the pub, fuming.

He knew he shouldn’t be annoyed with his mum. She hadn’t known, she couldn’t have known.

But he still was. 

Perks of being Aaron Dingle, really - he spent most of his time being irrationally angry at everyone in his life. 

“You were falling in love with me?” 

Aaron looked up to see Robert standing on the doorstep of the Woolpack, watching him. “That wasn’t for you to hear.” He replied, twisting his key in the door of his car. 

“I came out, to my family.”

“And you think I care?” 

“Aaron.” Robert said softly, moving toward him. 

“No. You don’t get to do this, you don’t get to come out to your family and pretend like that fixes anything. What you did, Robert, it really hurt me.” Aaron shook his head. “You know how hard it is for victims of sexual abuse to come forward. You’ve seen it a thousand times in the job - and you know what? It never gets any easier. That same fear people have when they walk into a police station to report it for the first time never fades, you _always_ feel like that.”

“I’m sorry, Aaron. I really am, I never meant to hurt you.”

“But you did.” Aaron said. “And I don’t know if I can forgive that. So back off, and leave me alone.”

 

 

**23:25, november 19th**

Aaron wasn’t really sure why he was sitting outside Robert’s apartment building in Leeds at nearly half eleven at night, but he was. He hadn’t so much as gotten a text from Robert since they’d seen each other back in Emmerdale, over a week ago now. 

He still missed him.

Robert had been a permanent fixture in his life from the day he’d first arrived in York, and now it had been over three weeks since their relationship, or whatever it was, had ended. 

Time had eased Aaron’s anger slightly. He was still furious with Robert for what he’d done, but Aaron couldn’t help but start to focus on all the good that had come with the early days of their relationship.

They fit together, and Aaron missed that. 

So he was sitting outside Robert’s apartment building, wondering if he should go in or not. 

Robert had given him a spare key, the last night they’d spent together. 

_“If we’re going to make a proper go of it, you might as well have a key to my place.” Robert said, holding out the front door key and the little fob that would grant Aaron access to the building._

_It was gone midnight, the two of them lying in Aaron’s bed, curled up around each other._

_“Bit serious, innit?”  
_

_“I’m serious about you.”_

_Aaron closed his fist around the cool metal, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. “This is an invitation for me to eat all your food now, you know that?”  
_

_“If it means I can come home to you in my flat sometimes, well worth it.”_

Taking a deep breath, Aaron got out of his car, and crossed the road, unlocking the front door of the building with the fob before he could really even think about what he was doing.

He probably should have thought this through, had a practise run of what to say or something.

He probably shouldn’t have come at all, Aaron thought to himself as he unlocked Robert’s front door, stepping into the flat. It was exactly the same as the last time he’d been here, save for a few extra mugs and plates scattered around the place, a jacket discarded on the kitchen counter.

Robert was sitting on the couch, Grand Designs blaring from the television and a plate of takeaway on his lap. He looked up in shock as he noticed Aaron, scrambling to his feet.

“You really hurt me.” Aaron began, slamming the keys down on the kitchen counter. “But the couple of weeks we were together, I’ve never felt like that before. I’ve never felt like I could actually be happy with someone for the rest of my life, until I met you.”

Robert was frozen, standing in the middle of his living room. 

“I’m not an easy person to be with. Everything that happened with Gordon, it’s still in my head - it’ll _always_ be there.” Aaron said. “But you made me forget for a while. You made me feel normal and you didn’t even realise.”

“Aaron -“

“Just, let me talk, please.” 

Robert nodded, falling instantly silent.

“I’ve missed you so much the past couple of weeks. So much it scares me, because I don’t want to lose you - not now, not a few months down the line. It wasn’t for you to hear that day, but now it is. I’m falling in love with you, Robert - and if you can promise me that you’ll never betray my trust the way you did when you looked at those court records, I can forgive you for it.”

“Aaron, I swear to you, I will never, ever do anything like that again. I genuinely didn’t read everything, I just glanced at what the case had been about - I know that doesn’t justify it, I know that doesn’t really matter, but it’s the truth.” Robert crossed the room in a few short steps, stopping just short of Aaron.

Aaron’s heart was beating out of his chest as he looked at Robert, getting a proper look at him for the first time in weeks. He looked exhausted, dark circles adorning his eyes, his hair shoved messily back off his face.

He tried to remember if Robert’s unit had been on nights recently.

They couldn’t have been, Aaron realised, because he’d just come off a week of night shifts.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Robert said quietly.

“Don’t fuck this up again, Robert. Don’t make me regret trusting you again.” Aaron shook his head. “I want to be able to rely on you, I want to do this properly. No sneaking around, no secrets.”

“I’ll get out on my balcony right now and let the entirety of Leeds know how I feel about you, if it would help.” 

Aaron bit his lip, trying to hide his smile. “Just, tell me.”

“I think I could fall in love with you, Aaron Dingle.” Robert stepped closer, closing the inches of space that had been left between them. “And I’d really like it if we could make a proper go of this.”

Aaron couldn’t help but grin. “Well, we haven’t finished watching that show on Netflix yet.”

“Fuck Netflix.” Robert said firmly, looping an arm around Aaron’s waist. “It’s been three weeks. I want **you**.”

Aaron could hear it in Robert’s voice, the sincerity of his words, how much he did want Aaron. 

How much Aaron wanted him. 

“Don’t let me down Robert, I mean it.” Aaron decided to give one last warning before he gave into Robert’s touch, the hands on his waist and the lips hovering near his own. 

Robert gave him a look that damn near stopped his heart. “ **Never** again.”

 

 

**14:56, september 10th.**

“Bit gay, getting married a year on from when we met.” Aaron commented, looking at Robert. It was a gorgeous September afternoon, and the two of them were sitting outside the Woolpack, soaking up the afternoon sun.

Robert rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer. “A lot gay about us, really.”

Aaron snorted. “Suppose.”

“You happy though?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. Happiest I think I’ve ever been.”

“I think this ranks at _least_ number two on my list of happy days. Making detective is number one.”

“Oi!” Aaron shoved at Robert, the blonde man dissolving into laughter, real, genuine laughter that carried through the quiet village. 

“You know I’m only messing. Happiest day of my life, this.” Robert looped an arm around Aaron’s shoulders, tugging him close. “It’d want to be, I’m the one commuting from York to Leeds for work now.”

Aaron shrugged. “Might as well get some use out of that posh car of yours.”

“You love that car as much as I do.” Robert nudged. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Aaron replied, pressing his lips to Robert’s shoulder. “We should go back in.”

“Five more minutes.”

Aaron nodded, listening to Robert’s slow and steady heartbeat as he stayed cuddled close to his _husband_. “Five more minutes.” He agreed.

It’s not like any of this had been easy. Hardest year of Aaron’s life, at times. Shift work didn’t make a relationship any easier, and it’s not like they didn’t have their issues outside of work. 

But God, it had been worth it just for those five minutes alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've taken a few liberties with the legal stuff in this fic (as the daughter of a retired police officer, i'm almost ashamed) but i hope you don't mind! 
> 
> this fic turned into an absolute monster - it started as a completely self indulgent i want to see aaron in a police uniform fic, and turned into so, so much more. i really hope you enjoyed it, it's been literally months in the making and i'm rather proud of it.
> 
> as always, i'm robertsuggles over on tumblr so come say hi!


End file.
